<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802084">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams/pseuds/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams'>Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawyer AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLAMP - Works, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tokyo Babylon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams/pseuds/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Subaru's office, and what followed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lawyer AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Schemes, you should read at least part 1 to get the whole story.</p><p>I sort of have ideas for this universe that are unrelated to SeiSub/FuuKam, so let me know if there are any couples in particular you want to see!</p><p>I have only written sex scenes a few times in the past, and it has been a VERY long time since I wrote one, so constructive criticism is welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please excuse me while I check on Subaru-kun,”Saishirou said before turning to follow Subaru who was seemingly headed to the exit, still coughing. Seishirou caught him before the younger man could make it there, though, and steered him into Subaru’s office instead, where he closed the door behind them.</p><p>Subaru managed to stop coughing just in time to hear the lock on the door slide into place. He wrenched his arm out of Seishirou’s grasp and turned to glare at the older man who was standing strategically between Subaru and the door. </p><p>“Get out, I don’t want to see you,” The younger man said with a glare.</p><p>“Why, Subaru-kun, I’m hurt,” He said with a smile. He lifted his hand and placed it over his heart to emphasize his point.</p><p>“You should be, after everything you’ve done to hurt me. Why would you say something like that in front of everyone? In front of my sister?” Subaru asked, anger evident in his voice.</p><p>“Mostly,” Seishirou started, taking a step closer and leaning close to Subaru’s face, “I just like to see you blush.” He finished this by brushing the back of his hand across one of Subaru’s cheeks. The younger man tried his best to keep the redness from his cheeks, but they still tinted pink. “Stop touching me,” He said as he reached up to shove the older man’s hand away before taking a step back.</p><p>Seishirou caught the hand that pushed his own away and took a step towards Subau, preventing the shorter man from putting more space between them. “I also wanted to talk to you,” He said, his voice deeper and more serious, “alone”. Subaru pulled his hand away and walked across the room, putting his desk between himself and Seishirou.</p><p> “Well, I don’t want to talk to you, so we’re done here,” The younger man said, pointedly gathering papers from his desk top and moving them into a drawer. Seishirou smiled softly, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He moved to the opposite side of the desk as Subaru and stood, waiting for Subau to acknowledge his presence. The younger man continued to fiddle with various things on his desk, refusing to meet Seishirou’s eyes.</p><p>“I was never supposed to be your opposition for your first case,” He said after a moment of silence. This got the younger man’s attention and his green eyes snapped up to meet Seishirou’s amber ones. He continued, “The original prosecutor had a last minute emergency. I was already at the courthouse that day and, as I was already familiar with the case, was asked to step in and take over.”</p><p>Subaru took a deep breath before breaking eye contact once again. “Why has it taken you a year to tell me this?” </p><p>Seishirou smirked and moved around the desk to stand face-to-face with Subaru before answering. “You didn’t exactly make it easy, any time I saw you we were in a professional setting, or Kamui-kun did his best to keep me away. I had to get all of my updates from Hokuto-chan. It was difficult not being able to see your cute face,” He cupped Subaru’s face in his hand and gazed into his green eyes as he finished his sentence.</p><p>Subaru reached up and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand holding his face, not pressing it closer nor pulling it away. “Don’t…” He began softly, but cleared his throat and continued with more confidence, “I thought you used me. For a year I thought that night was nothing to you but the means of winning a case. For a year you let me think that I was nothing to you. How do I know you’re not lying to me?”</p><p>“That’s the tricky part about trust, isn’t it? You never know if it is a good idea at first,” The older man said, sliding his hand from Subaru’s face, down his arm, and finally taking the younger man’s hand into his own. Seishirou’s other hand moved to rest against the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. He leaned in to speak lowly into Subaru’s ear, “I can promise you that if you let me back into your life I will never work opposite you again. No matter the circumstances.”</p><p>Subaru shuddered in response to the deep voice in his ear. His hand that wasn’t currently being held found its way to the other man’s chest, unsure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer. With his heart pounding, he found himself gripping the lapel of Seishirou’s suit jacket when he next spoke. “I just… I can’t go through this again.”</p><p>“You won’t have to,” Seishirou said, his amber eyes swimming with a dark mirth as they met Subaru’s own, “I promise.” With that said he raised the younger man’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, never breaking eye contact.</p><p>Subaru practically felt his resolve break as he threaded his hands into Seishirou’s hair and pulled the other man into a clumsy kiss. It wasn’t perfect, their noses had smashed together and he could feel the rims of the older man’s glasses digging into his face but he didn’t care, it was exactly what he needed. His cheeks were red once again when they pulled apart, and Seishirou was smirking. They stared at each other silently, still embracing. </p><p>The younger man slid his hands from the older man’s hair down to his chest, gripping his lapels. “Seishirou-san, I-” Subaru was quickly cut off by the other man kissing him once more, his large hands gripping the younger man’s hips tightly before turning and lifting Subaru to be seated on the desk. The abrupt movement caused their kiss to break, and the younger man stared wide-eyed at the older man.</p><p>“Seishirou-san, wait, we shouldn’t do this here,” He said as the older man moved to be standing between his spread legs. </p><p>“Why not? I locked the door,” Seishirou asked with a smirk. He quickly leaned in to press open mouthed kisses along the younger man’s neck. Subaru nearly forgot his argument when Seishirou’s hands found their way back to his hips and ground their hips together. He let out a soft moan and grabbed the older man’s biceps.</p><p>“Because… This… this is my office. It’s not… appropriate,” He could barely keep his thoughts together as the taller man nipped roughly just under his jaw. </p><p>Seishirou moved his head in order to whisper into the other man’s ear once more, “The only thing I could think about after Hokuto-chan told me you were working in an office was taking you on your desk so that all you could think about while working would be me.”</p><p>Subaru’s eyes shot open wide and he stared, gaping at Seishirou. “W-what?!”</p><p>The older man shrugged. “I told you that I missed you,” He said with a lecherous squeeze to Subaru’s behind. </p><p>The younger man’s face may as well have been permanently tinted red by this point, but he couldn’t help but find himself intrigued by the older man’s words. He carefully removed the other man’s glasses and placed them out of the way on the desk before pulling Seishirou in by the tie for another kiss.</p><p>Subaru’s eyes fell closed and his mouth opened for Seishirou’s tongue the second he felt it. It didn’t take long for Subaru’s suit jacket to be removed and thrown somewhere, as well as his tie. At some point he himself had removed Seishirou’s tie, but he couldn’t tell you where it had ended up. </p><p>His senses were quickly becoming overloaded. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, allowing for the other man’s hands to run all over his torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. One of his own hands was tangled in Seishirou’s hair, making sure that he never moved too far away, while the other had a vice-like grip on the other man’s black suit jacket. Seishirou’s hands slowly dragged down Subaru’s back before gripping his hips and grinding against him once more. The younger man relished in the feeling of being trapped against his own desk.</p><p>The only thing he could focus on was Seishirou, even as he broke their lips apart and began to place more open mouthed kisses against his neck and shoulder. He could feel the man’s lips twist into a smile, and then his warm breath was against his ear…</p><p>“I think my plan will have to wait, Subaru-kun,” He whispered, “We have visitors.”</p><p>Subaru’s brain came to a screeching halt as he processed what Seishirou had just said to him. He gulped nervously and turned to look at whoever had come into the room, feeling like he was going to faint when he met a pair of eyes identical to his own. He quickly pulled his shirt closed as best as he could without buttoning it.<br/>
“Fai-san! Hokuto! What are you doing here?!” Subaru asked, turning redder than his suit jacket on the floor.</p><p>“We were worried about you and the door was locked!” Hokuto said with a sneaky smile. “We had to make sure you were alright, so Fai-chan grabbed his key for an emergency welfare check!”</p><p>“I’m so glad to see that the two of you seemed to have worked out your differences,” Fai said with an amused smile, “But perhaps it would be more wise for the two of you to… continue to work them out somewhere a little more private?”</p><p>“Why don’t we head back to your apartment, Subaru-kun?” Seishiro asked in a low voice as he raised one of Subaru’s hands to his lips and kissed it.</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Hokuto said, entering the room to hand Subaru his discarded clothes. “I’ll make sure to stay with a friend tonight so you two have plenty of time to work things out.” </p><p>With a characteristic flurry of movement Hokuto was gone, Fai with her, and the door was shut. Subaru turned and glanced shyly up at Seishirou, unsure of what to do now that they had been interrupted. The older man smiled at him and helped him off of the desk. </p><p>“Fai-san has a point,” The taller man said, “Perhaps we can revisit my original plan when there are fewer people in the office?” Subaru nodded and began to redress. Seishirou had to hunt around for his own missing tie, but managed to find it dangling off of a nearby bookshelf. By the time it was tied and put back in place the older man noticed the younger struggling with his own tie, his hands shaking nervously. </p><p>Seishirou reached out with his own hands and took over tying the knot. “Why are you shaking, Subaru-kun?” He asked calmly. Subaru took a deep breath before answering, though he was still very clearly blushing. “How are we supposed to face everyone in order to say goodbye after we were just caught… in a compromising position?”</p><p>“We could always not face them. We could just leave, and I could keep you all to myself for the rest of the night,” Seishirou said, finishing with the other man’s tie and winking at him. “That... sounds kind of nice,” Subaru said, blushing but looking relieved. </p><p>“Alright then,” Seishirou said, kissing the backs of both of Subaru’s hands, “Let me get my coat and I’ll walk you home.”<br/>
-<br/>
The relief of not having to face anyone to say goodbye was gone soon after the two men began their walk. The cold winter air helped to clear Subaru’s head, leaving him anxious about what to do next. Should he invite Seishirou in when they got to his apartment, or should he just wish him a goodnight and they could meet up again another time? It would probably be smarter to take their time, but Subaru wasn’t sure that he was ready to say goodbye just yet.<br/>
His apartment was only a few blocks from the office so it did not take long for them to reach Subaru’s front door. The younger man unlocked his front door but turned to face the older man without opening it. </p><p>Seishirou smiled at him before planting a gentle kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. “Goodnight, Subaru-kun,” He whispered, “I’ll see you again soon.” He turned to walk away but Subaru caught him by the arm. “Wait, Seishirou-san,” He paused for a moment to muster up his courage, “Would you… like to come in? I can make us some tea.”</p><p>The older man turned slowly to face him, a dark amusement in his eyes, “That sounds lovely.” Subaru turned back to his door and opened it, quickly switching his shoes for his house slippers and setting down a pair for Seishirou. Due to his nervousness he was moving very quickly, and was in the kitchen before the older man even had his shoes off.</p><p>He had just set two empty tea cups on the counter before strong arms landed on the counter on either side of him. He jumped, not realizing that Seishirou had been right behind him. “I was just about to start the tea,” he said, turning to face the taller man. He froze when he realized how close their faces were, and the hungry look in the other man’s eyes. Subaru bit his bottom lip anxiously and braced his own hands on the counter behind him, brushing against Seishirou’s as he did so.</p><p>“You can save the tea for the morning,” Seishirou said, leaning so that their faces were a breath apart, “we’ll be too busy tonight.” The older man roughly kissed the younger, continuing where they had left off earlier. Subaru’s jacket and tie were quickly removed once more, and his arms wound around Seishirou’s neck, pulling the taller man against him. Seishirou quickly removed his glasses before resuming the kiss. As tempting as it was to continue their exploits in the kitchen Seishirou quickly realized it wasn’t the best idea, and the two found themselves in Subaru’s bedroom, stopping every few steps on the way to kiss and touch each other.</p><p>The older man placed more hot kisses on the younger’s neck, quickly unbuttoning his shirt once more, sliding it off of his arms and to the floor. “Why is it always me that is undressed first?” He asked breathlessly as the older man ran large hands down the sides of his torso. Seishirou leaned in to whisper into the younger man’s ear, “If you want my clothes off you are more than welcome to remove them yourself.” He grasped Subaru’s hands and placed them on the buttons of his own black suit jacket.</p><p>Subaru swallowed nervously but took his cue and unbuttoned the jacket, pushing it down and off of the taller man’s arms, Seishirou watching Subaru’s face intently the entire time. He gently removed the tie and dropped it over the suit jacket before slowly untucking and unbuttoning the white shirt. Seishirou was finding that he very much enjoyed making Subaru verbalize and do what he wanted, rather than waiting for Seishirou to do it for him. It helped that the resulting fumbling hands and blushing cheeks were cute, too.</p><p>Finally they were both shirtless and Seishirou wasted no time pulling Subaru closer to him, pressing their bare chests together. The younger man gasped at the contact, tentatively resting his hands against the other man’s bare chest. Seishirou pressed their foreheads together, taking a moment to just breathe and to allow them both to ground themselves. Subaru slid one hand up Seishirou’s chest to his neck, and up again to rest against his cheek. He tilted the taller man’s face forward and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to the other man’s lips. </p><p>Seishirou lifted a hand to rest against the side of the younger man’s neck, pressing their mouths more firmly together and deepening the kiss. His other arm wrapped around Subaru’s hip posessively before the older man decided it was time to continue. He slid his hands to the front of the younger man’s belt before unbluckling it and removing it, the pants, and underwear all in one go. Subaru stumbled as he stepped out of his slippers and discarded pants, but Seishirou steadied him before lifting the naked man into his arms and wrapping the long legs around his waist.</p><p>“Seishirou-san!” Subaru gasped in surprise, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck to balance himself. Seishirou responded with a smirk as he walked over to Subaru’s bed. He sat on the edge, causing the younger man to be seated in his lap. He leaned over to the nightstand and began to fumble around in the drawer, pulling out a tube of lubrication.</p><p>“Ah, Subaru-kun, it seems like you learned to keep some handy after last time,” Seishirou said before pressing a quick kiss to the shorter man’s lips. Subaru’s eyes widened in embarrassment and he leaned back with a huff. “The only reason I didn’t have any last time was because I had never done this before,” He said indignantly. Seishirou glanced at the bottle and noticed it was still sealed. He removed the packaging and tossed it to the floor to be dealt with later. “Seeing as this is unused,” the older man began, “I assume you haven’t been with anyone else since, have you?”</p><p>Subaru glanced shyly at the bottle before looking back at Seishirou. “No, only with you,” He said, gazing at the taller man through his thick eyelashes. “As it should be,” Seishirou said, nipping possessively at the other’s bottom lip.</p><p>He opened up the bottle and slicked up the fingers on one hand before tossing the bottle to the side with the other. He held Subaru’s face with his clean hand and whispered into his ear, “Remember, I need you to relax.” He slid one slick finger into the younger man’s entrance.</p><p>Subaru moaned and grasped Seishirou’s hair with both hands, leaning in to kiss him clumsily. He remembered the sensation from the last time they had done this but that didn’t mean he had adjusted to it. The older man added another finger before he began to scissor them in and out. His other hand moved from the younger’s cheek to his hip, gripping firmly and pulling their crotches to grind together.</p><p>This movement distracted Subaru from the feeling of Seishirou’s fingers enough that the taller man added a third to the mix. Once the smaller man was panting and grinding his crotch against Seishirou’s as well as rocking back onto his fingers the older man figured he was ready to move on.</p><p>He pulled his fingers out of Subaru and the younger man groaned in protest. He rolled them further onto the bed, laying the younger man on his back in the middle of the bed. He quickly kicked off his own slippers and removed his pants before grabbing the bottle of lube once more. He kneeled between the smaller man’s spread legs and handed Subaru the bottle.</p><p>“If you would like to continue,” He said, dragging his fingernails lightly against the inside of Subaru’s bare thighs, “You’ll have to make the next move.” </p><p>The younger man’s eyes shot open wide and the ever-present blush deepened, but he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He sat up, opened the cap of the bottle and poured some lubrication on his palm before closing the bottle and setting it back on the nightstand. He reached out with his slick palm and gently closed it around Seishirou’s hard cock, applying the lubrication.</p><p>Seishirou closed his eyes and rested his head against Subaru’s shoulder, placing soft kisses wherever he could reach. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of Subaru teasing him and taking initiative. He placed a hand over Subaru’s and pulled it away before saying, “I think it’s time we move on to the main event, don’t you?”</p><p>The younger man nodded and wiped the excess slick onto the sheets before lying back and gently resting his hands on Seishirou’s chest. The older man grabbed the younger’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before sliding his slick length into Subaru’s entrance. </p><p>Subaru moaned at the feeling and tightened his legs around Seishirou’s waist. The older man leaned over the younger and braced his forearms on either side of Subaru’s head, amber eyes locking with green once more. Seishirou began to slowly thrust his hips and Subaru moaned at every slow drag before pulling the other man down for a deep kiss.</p><p>The thrusts grew harder, and faster, and eventually the only sounds were the soft groans, pants, and slapping skin of the two men. Subaru’s aching cock was trapped between their torsos and after what felt like an eternity but somehow not long enough the friction became too much and the younger man came with his arms gripping the older man’s hips and his name on his lips. </p><p>Seishirou followed not long after, his hands gripping the edge of the mattress tightly in order to leverage his thrusts, pounding deeply into Subaru’s body. He came with a deep growl and a harsh bite to Subaru’s shoulder that would surely leave a mark.</p><p>They held each other as their breathing returned to normal. Eventually Seishirou leaned back and admired his handiwork. Subaru was lying on his back, arms above his head, legs spread, with his own semen smeared across his chest and Seishirou’s dripping out of him. There were several bites across his neck and chest and his hair was a mess. “I could look at you like this forever,” Seishirou said before leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing Subaru’s discarded underwear to clean themselves off with. Subaru blushed but was too tired to say anything back. He allowed the older man to clean them both off as best as he could and shifted to that he was only taking up part of the bed. </p><p>The older man threw the dirty clothing off of the bed and moved to lie behind Subaru. He slid his hand down the younger man’s arm until he reached his hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before letting it fall back to the bed. He pulled the blanket over them both before draping an arm across Subaru’s waist and burying his nose into the short hair at the base of the smaller man’s neck. “Goodnight, Subaru-kun,” He whispered into his ear before planting a final chaste kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight, Seishirou-san,” Subaru replied, relishing in the feeling of the other man’s body pressed against his back. After an eventful night both men finally fell into a pleasant slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me on Tumblr at ReignSupreme-InYourDreams to ask me questions more directly!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>